


Lorien's Thoughts

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorien considers the conflict between the Vorlons and the Shadows, as he waits at Z'ha'dum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorien's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the episode, 'Z'ha'dum'. 'Babylon 5' belongs to JMS. I'm very grateful to him for creating it. For years, it was unrivaled as my favorite show on TV. Some challengers did arise over the years, but 'B5' would still vy with them, for my Number One spot as Favorite TV Show ever. It's a show I never get tired of rewatching.

I observe. The races that came after, the Younger Races, whom are just beginning. I marvel at how your similarities brought you children into conflict. Minbari and Humans; you are both so stubborn, so unwilling to back down, even when it leads to your mutual destruction. Narn and Centauri; both so proud, so incapable of yielding an inch, or admitting a fault. How much easier it is to blame each other, when you inevitably stumble! 

All this brings back memories of the Vorlons and the race, which would be known as the Shadows. All these Younger Races are your children. Most of the First were indifferent to them, but you were not. I’m not sure if any of the First had any conception of love, until the Younger Races came into being. Most of the First were indifferent to them, except for the Vorlons and the Shadows. The Younger Races roused a fierce, possessive urge to guide in those two eccentrics. Both Vorlons and Shadows wanted to bring these Younger Races into full flower. How fiercely you vyed with each other, conceiving of a single question, which would inspire that flowering. 

Who are you? What do you want? 

What exactly is the essence of each younger being? How can their desires remake them into something stronger?

Of course, one was right and the other was wrong. 

The Vorlons blamed the Shadows for darkening their relationships with the Younger Races. Their love of conflict created conflict, not only with the Younger Races, but each other. 

The Shadows blamed the Vorlons for lacking vision, for failing to see the clarity in competition, how it made the Younger Races stronger. 

Conflict and blame led to the discovery of death. The First Ones learned to fear death, when they began to fall prey to it. They were immortal, but they could be killed. Everyone withdrew from the world, except for the Vorlons and the Shadows. They could not leave the Younger Races, nor could they leave each other be. 

I wonder if they did not come to feel something like love for the Younger Races. Both the Vorlons and the Shadows were willing to die for them. However, it’s impossible to discover love, without discovering hate. You cannot know hate without knowing fear. Death brought fear to both the Vorlons and the Shadows. Their immortal lives could be taken from them, yet they stood their ground, hating those who inspired this fear. The hate grew stronger, every bit as strong as the love. Eventually, it eclipsed it. Locked in hatred, the Shadows and the Vorlons began a cycle, which would last eons. Sleeping, waking, drawing the Younger Races into their conflicts. Posing as gods and devils. Creating mythologies for the Younger Races with themselves at the center. 

How long can this cycle continue? I fear it will be up to the Younger Races to end it, but how can they? It will take a shout loud enough for their former caretakers to remember them, distract them from their hatred. Hopefully, it will be sufficient for the Vorlons and the Shadows to remember the love, which once ignited their rivalry. Vying with each other, I fear it has been forgotten. I hope I am wrong.


End file.
